


Roomates

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends the day thinking of Cas and all the dirty things he could be doing instead of sitting in class. Hes more than a bit riled up when he gets back to their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my novel. Oops.

Dean came back from class to find his boyfriend and college roommate stretched out across the bed, reading a text book. He dropped his bag in the desk chair and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. Cas smiled.

"Miss me?" Dean asked.

Cas chucked. "You were only gone two hours."

Dean knelt on the bed to get closer. "That's too long." He kept kissing along Cas's neck and bit gently just under his shirt collar.

"I wasn't aware math could be so arousing," he mused.

"Wasn't the math that did it."

Cas set the book aside and rolled onto his back to see his boyfriend looming over him.

Dean groaned at Cas's darkening eyes. He moved to kiss along his jaw and down his throat. Cas laid a hand on the back of Dean's head. Not pushing or tugging, just enjoying the feeling of Dean so close to him.

"I was sitting in class," he said between kisses. "chewing on the end of my pencil, when I decided I needed something bigger in my mouth."

Cas moaned as Dean sucked a bruise into his collar bone. His fingers loosely gripped Dean's short hair.

A knock at the door, jolted Cas to alertness, but Dean ignored it. "They'll leave, stay with me," Dean whispered into his skin. Cas was content to comply but then a familiar voice at the door said, "Dean! I know you're in there."

Dean groaned. "Not now, Sam," he murmured.

Cas gently pushed Dean off of him. He righted himself, ignoring Dean's pouting face, and opened the door.

"Sam," Cas said in greeting.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said stepping into the room. He looked at his brother sitting on the bed. "You took my house key." Cas closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed beside Dean.

"So?" Dean said looking unusually irritated.

"So I told dad I was coming home this weekend and I need it back," Sam explained.  
Dean pointed at the desk. "It's probably over there somewhere."

Sam dug through the mess of books and dvds. He rolled his eyes at the copious amount of porn Dean had left just laying around. He found what he was looking for at the back of the desk. "I hope you're planning on coming home soon. No matter what dad says he totally misses you," Sam told his brother, not knowing that the second he turned his back, Dean's hands were rubbing at Cas's crotch while his teeth dug into his neck. As Sam turned around, Cas hoped that his boner was not as prominent as it felt.

"I'll swing by tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by, Sammy," Dean said hurriedly.

Sam looked at him strangely. "Right. I gotta use your bathroom." He turned and stepped into the small adjoined room.

Dean suddenly wished he was back in freshman housing with a community restroom so Sam would just leave already. Though, his brother being in the next room didn't stop him from climbing onto his boyfriends lap and giving him a deep kiss.

"Your brother almost saw that you know," Cas said the moment their mouths broke apart.

"I was careful," Dean insisted going in for another kiss. He ground his hips down into Cas's lap.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas gasped.

"Want your cock in my mouth," Dean breathed into his ear. Cas groaned. "Want it so bad, Cas. Thought about it all day. Need your fucking cock."

Cas kissed him hard. He thought for a minute that if Dean kept grinding against him like that, he might just cum in his pants. But then the toilet flushed and Cas pushed Dean away.

Sam came out of the bathroom half a minute later. He looked at his brother, then he looked at his brother's roommate and he rolled his eyes. "See ya," he said, making a quick exit.

“Finally,” Dean said.

Cas shook his head. “You're such a slut, Dean.” Dean shivered and his eyes darkened. “You like that don't you? You like me calling you a names. Telling you what a filthy slut you are.”

Dean nodded and Cas kissed him slowly, refusing to match Dean's enthusiasm. “Tell me,” Cas demanded.

“Like it when you call me names,” Dean gasped. Cas pushed him onto his back and kissed him deeper, his tongue sliding into Dean's mouth.

“You really are. Rubbing my cock with your brother in the next room. You couldn't even wait two minutes for him to leave. Whore.” He worked his way slowly down Dean's shirt, taking time to carefully pull each button open.

“Please, Cas,” Dean begged. “Need your cock. Wanna suck you so good.”

Cas pushed his shirt off followed by his undershirt. He slowly kissed his way down Dean's chest.

“Not yet.” He slid down Dean's body to pull off his boots and socks. Then his mouth was on one of Dean's nipples, sucking and laving and making him moan. Cas unhooked Dean's belt and pulled off his jeans and only when Dean was completely naked did Cas let him sit up.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. Dean slid down onto the floor. He opened Cas's pants and pulled out his cock. Cas tangled his fingers in Dean's hair.

“Are you a slut for me, Dean?” Cas asks, holding Dean's head so he couldn't quite reach his cock. Dean whined. He needed it so bad. He waited all day only to come home to dirty words and teasing touches.

“Yeah, Cas. Please,” Dean tries to move his head closer, at least close enough to lick at the head, but all he achieves is having his hair pulled taunted in Cas's grip and his hips jerk at the sensation. He reached his hand up to grip Cas's cock, but it was smacked away.

“No, Dean. You have to say it,” Cas insisted.

As much as Dean loved it when his boyfriend called him names, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear those words coming from his own mouth. Cas pulled Dean forward and for a second Dean thought he'd won, until Cas stopped with just the very tip of his cock touching Dean's lips. He enjoyed the feeling of soft, warm lips against his dick as he waited for Dean to speak.

The instant Dean opened his mouth, Cas pulled him away again. “I'm a slut, Cas. Such a fucking slut for you, need you all the time,” Dean said in a rush, forcing the words out before he could choke on them. His cheeks burned but he liked it all the same. It felt dirty and wrong and lit a sort of fire in his boyfriend's eyes that said there was no going back from here. It was just too fucking hot for that.

Cas finally relaxed his grip allowing Dean to wrap his lips around him, enveloping him in soft, wet heat. Dean moaned around his cock and Cas matched the sound, his head falling back onto his shoulders. Dean swallowed him down like he was starving for it and a part of him felt like he was. He let the head rest against his lips as he spoke again.

“Needed you all day in class. Thought about slipping out and coming home so you could fuck me.” His lips brushed against Cas's cock with every word. He slipped the head back into his mouth. He laved the head with his tongue and slowly worked his way back down to the base. Cas moaned, his fingers tightening in Dean's hair.

“Good, Dean. Such a good slut for me,” Cas praised. “I can see you sitting in class with your dick all hard for me. Licking about this, about sucking me down like my pretty little cock whore.”

Dean moaned and took him deeper, swallowing around the head. Cas was panting now and Dean could feel how close he was.

“That's it baby. Such a slut for my cock. Swallow it down so good for me,” Cas babbled. He held the back of Dean's head as he came down his throat.

Dean refilled his lungs, licked his lips clean, and smiled up at Cas. “That was well fucking worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
